Five Years Later
by Freedom Of Darkness
Summary: Bakura and Yami leave and return Five Years Later. What have they been up to? Yaoi. Rated for later chapters. Darkshipping. Will go up to M in later chapters. ABANDONED.
1. Prologue

_Warnings: Ummm…. nothing I this chapter I think._

_Key: none in this chapter_.

* * *

Five Years Later

Prologue

It was close to one in the morning. The night was dark, there were no stars and only the pale slither of moon was trying desperately to illuminate the gloomy city.

Two people on opposite sides of the aforementioned city were both doing and thinking the exact same thing, at the exact same time as each other. This fact though was unbeknownst to either of them.

The two males were both slinking silently around their respective bedrooms, like thieves in the night. To anyone who didn't know that they lived there, they would have looked like thieves. They were dressed all in black and moved quickly, confidently and quietly all the while shoving many things into holdalls. They mirrored each other's movements like a timed dance in which neither knew that they were participating in.

But they weren't thieves; these were their own rooms in their own houses. The items that they were 'stealing' were their own essentials, which would included clean underwear, toiletries and of course their ever present millennium items.

They left their rooms with all the things that they thought they might need at the same time as each other. As they descended the stairs to the door that would lead them out into the world, where they would be alone to fend for them selves for the first time since they gained their own bodies, their thoughts turned to the people that they would leave behind. They would miss the other half's of their souls but they needed to leave them or both them and their hikari's would never learn to fend for them selves.

Shutting the door quietly they walked to the in the crisp night air to the edge of the property's boundary and turned to take one last look at the place's that they would leave behind to start a new life somewhere else. Saying one final goodbye that only the night would hear they both set off running into the night, running so they couldn't turn back and hailed a taxi to the airport.

And still neither party knew that the other was doing the same thing, thinking the same thing and, to some extent, feeling the same thing as the other.

Both taxi were silent. Nothing made a sound except the purr of the engine. Both the runaways were thinking about the past, how they met their hikari's and how they knew so little about their own from five millennia ago in Egypt.

They felt alone even though, though still unbeknownst to either of them, they were not fore they had each other.

The shorter of the two males arrived first and exited the taxi with the grace and air of authority akin to that of ancient royalty. He paid and glided into the entrance of the airport, bag in hand. He went to a small shop that was surprisingly still open at this late hour and brought a bottle of water. He then proceeded to find his gate and sat down on a seat waiting for his flight to be called.

The second of the two males arrived shortly after the first. His exit from the taxi was somewhat less graceful. He scowled at the driver and handed over some money, he driver took it without checking it and slammed his foot on the gas. He turned and stomped to the entrance. He had always hated mornings. He stomped through the entranceway and over to the nearest hot drinks machine and got a cup of black coffee and then carried on his stomping towards his departure gate.

The shorter male looked up from the book he was reading and saw something that he had not expected to see. Bakura.

" Thief " he said pouring as much distain in to that one word as possible.

The 'thief' or Bakura as he shall now be referred to looked at the person that he was sitting next to and scowled at him.

" Pharaoh " he hissed back.

Now the shorter of the two is not called Pharaoh. At least not anymore. He was, however, called that when he ruled Egypt five thousand years ago, and even then that was not his given name. Neither of the two males knows what the shorter's real name is but for now he goes by the name Yami.

" What are you doing here? Have you come to try and stop me from leaving? How did you find out I was here anyway? Does my baka hikari know and sent you to stop me? Cause I'm not going back I'm leaving for good and you can't stop me!" Bakura continued.

" To answer your questions in order. I am leaving. No. I didn't you just appeared. No he doesn't and no he didn't. And to your last statement good I wasn't going to try anyway so leave and never darken my life again." The shorter one now named Yami replied all the while his eyes never leaving the book he was reading.

Bakura growled but before anything could happen they heard, " flight 112 to Egypt now boarding at gate three". Both stood. Both scowled. And both stalked off to their flight. Both ignoring the other.

* * *

Author's notes:

-Uhhh. Okay. Well that was the first chapter of Five Years Later.

-I hope you like as this is my first fan fic so please tell me how I done by leaving a review.

-Thanks and any questions don't hesitate to ask.

-Oh one last thing if you're a flamer all I have to say is: BRING IT ON!

Thanks for reading

Love

Freedom Of Darkness

XXXXX


	2. Chapter I

**Warnings:**Yaoi and some Angst that's it. Oh and maybe some swearing, but that's only in the authors notes. For now anyway. Me sounding British (I am British so I'm not taking the piss).

**Key:**

_Word_ is emphasised

" Word" is speech

' Word' is thought.

Got that? Good.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Gi Oh. I for got to put that last time and now there are Lawyers camping outside my house. Yo! Lawyers you can piss off now. What? Your going to stay just encase I do claim to own Yu Gi Oh. FINE THEN YOU _WILL_ FEEL THE WRATH OF MY FROZEN PEAS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Seriously have you ever been hit by a frozen pea? It damn well hurts.

On with the story. Any reviews will be answered at the end as well as any additional notes. Thanks mina-san!

* * *

Five Years Later Chapter I

Five years later…

" I miss Yami" was the comment Yugi muttered to himself.

He was sitting in his kitchen at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. He stared morosely at the cup as if it was going to give an answer to his comment. He wasn't actually expecting to get an answer as he thought he was alone in the kitchen. Although the reply wasn't from the cup it was from Ryou whom he hadn't noticed had entered the room and had heard his comment.

" Yeah I know what you mean. I miss my dark too." Sighed Ryou as he flopped in to a chair across the table from Yugi.

Yugi looked up at Ryou as he sat across the table from him. The morning sun was shining in the window giving everything within the kitchen a golden glow. Ryou's white hair shone in the light making it look like a halo. His pale skin reflected the sun's light giving him an uneartheral glow. That coupled with his halo like hair made him look like an angel.

'My angel' thought Yugi as he looked at his long-term boyfriend. They had been dating for just over five years and they thought that their relationship may have been the reason that their darks left. Their darks leaving put a large strain on their relationship with each other. They talked it through and came to the conclusion that they had not spent enough time with their darks and that they probably felt neglected which is why they left. Ryou and Yugi came to an agreement that if their darks ever came home they would break up so they could spend time with their darks so they wouldn't leave again.

They still kept their agreement even though now it would break their hearts to do so as now their relationship had moved on from where it was when they made that promise. Now things were different. Now they were in love. But they would do this for their darks because even though they loved each other they loved their darks as well just not in quite the same way as they loved each other, but still they could not live without them.

Today the two little lights were missing their darks even more than they usually did, for today it had been exactly five years since they had found that they were gorn. They had left no notes and no way to trace them. The lights reckoned that they wandered around Japan for a while and had by now left the country. Five years and not one word from either of them. The lights did agree on one thing about the last five years, which, was that neither of the darks knew that the other had left and that they defiantly didn't know that they left as the same time as each other. For if they had then at least one of the darks would have returned as they could not stand to be around each other for five minuets let alone five years. They just hoped that they were both still alive.

About two months after the darks left Yugi's grandpa died. It broke Yugi's heart because in two months he had lost two of the most important people in the world to him and had almost lost Ryou as well after the strain of their darks leaving. After grandpa's death Ryou had moved in with Yugi for many reasons one of them was the fact that he thought Yugi might do something stupid. Another reason was that he hated living alone as he had become so used to the presents of Bakura that now the house was far to quite and Yugi was in somewhat of the same position as him.

'Ryou's father doesn't know that Ryou has moved out. He wouldn't approve and also if our darks come home Ryou will have to move back home with Bakura. I'll miss him when that day comes. The day will come. I know it our yamis will return. Sooner or later.' Yugi sat staring at his boyfriend deep in thought about their darks and their return someday. 'Ryou and I might need the house before our darks do as the game shop is barely making enough money to pay the bills. The last few months we had to use some of the money that Ryou's father sent him to cover the bills.'

A sigh roused Yugi out of his thoughts, the sigh originated from Ryou. Ryou was staring at his cup just as deep in thought as Yugi was only moments before.

" I wonder if they will ever come home. I miss them both terribly." Said Ryou. His eyes never leaving the cup in his hands.

" Yeah me too, I hope they do come back home," Yugi replied " but for now I wonder where they have been all this time and what they have been doing?"

" Hmmmmm…. Well…I can answer Ryou's question for you if you still need an answer." Said a deep baritone voice from the back door in the kitchen.

" But as for Yugi's questions they will have to wait 'till later" continued a second voice just as deep and baritone as the first but just a slightly harsher sound to it.

The two lights looked towards the door to the back yard and stared in shock at their darks standing nonchalantly in the doorway. Each one with a bag slung over their shoulder. They both wore baggy cargo pants and sleeveless t-shirts. Yami was all in black while Bakura had kaki pants and a black top. They smirked at their lights. The two light's eyes widened as they realised that their darks were actually standing there and they were real not a figment of their imagination.

" Yami! Bakura! You came home at last!" shouted the two now very excited lights as they got up and ran to glomp their darks.

"Oh my god! Where have you been!" shouted Yugi.

" What have you been doing?" asked Ryou in a slightly calmer manner than that in which Yugi asked.

" Why did you leave?"

" Was it because of us?" Ryou asked quietly as tears welled up in both their eyes.

Yami held up a hand to stop whatever Yugi was about to say next as he figured that it would be an apology.

" No." he said firmly " everything will be explained later but for now we want to catch up with you and also we want to tell the -whole- story to everyone at the same time. So, no more about us for now. Okay?"

The lights nodded reluctantly.

" Good me and Ryou will go and call everyone from the living room and catch up" said Bakura as he dragged Ryou out the kitchen leaving Yami and Yugi to watch them go.

Notes! Yay!

-Sorry if I repeat things a lot or if their over explained its just how I write but I'm trying to get out of the habit of doing that so just bare with it.

-Please review it makes me happy and I write quicker.

-There are a lot of Yugi's thoughts. This is because in my draft of this chapter the first half was in Yugi's point of view but I found it hard to switch from someone's point of view to third person.

-I'm starting college next week so my updates will be very erratic so bare with the random updates. Ill try for one a week.

- Please excuse any spelling mistakes.

Reviews!

There were no revives. But I no that you people are reading this so someone please review! Please I beg of you.

Read and Review!

Love

Freedom of Darkness


	3. Chapter II

**Warnings: **Yaoi, angst, fluff and lots of shocked and surprised people. Some minor Jou, Anzu and Honda bashing but nothing serious so don't let it put you off.

**Key:**

_Word_ is song lyrics

" Word" is speech

' Word' is thought

"-Word-" is spoken in English

Got that? Good.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Devil by the Stereophonics.

* * *

Five years later

Chapter II

Yami and Yugi watched as the two albinos walked out of the room.

"So my little light what have I missed since I left?" asked yami.

"I can't believe that you are back. God, you have missed SO much. Where to start. Well," Yugi saddened "grandpa died two months after you left. I missed him and you and started to contemplate suicide. I had lost two of the most important people in the world to me and was on the edge of losing the third." Yugi sniffled as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Wait the third?" asked yami

"Yes after you and Bakura left it put a large strain on mine and Ryou's relationship. We almost broke up." A small sad smile spread across yugis face as he continued. "But we didn't. Ryou moved in shortly after grandpa died when he found out that I was planning to end it all. All of his stuff is here now and he never goes home. It helped my depression and it also helped us repair our relationship."

"Why was your relationship so strained?" asked yami letting Yugi's depression drop from the discussion as he could tell that it was Yugi finding it hard to talk about.

"We blamed our relationship for you and Bakura leaving because we never spent much time with you after our relationship began, but we came up with a solution. We decided that if you ever returned then we would end our relationship so we could spend more time with you." Yugi choked back a sob and continued, "We don't want to lose you again."

Yami held Yugi's hand protectively from across the table "don't worry" he said, reassurance ebbing into his voice, "you won't lose us again. But," his tone becoming more serious "I am concerned about the pact that you and Ryou made but we shall discuss it more later, for now continue on with your story."

"After grandpa died I was left the shop to run, it became obvious quite quickly that running the shop in our spare time was not going to bring in enough money to pay the bills. So, I dropped out of school to run the shop. Ryou stayed at school and finished with honers and did start college but then he dropped out to get a job to help pay the monthly bills. Even so we are only just making enough money to survive and are now thinking of selling the shop. And that's all that's really happened to me."

"Oh little one! Don't worry about that now. We shall sort that out later. So for now calm down and relax and tell me about what your friends have been up to."

"Ok" replied Yugi a little happier now that his dark was here to help him with all of his problems. "Let's go see how the others are doing and we can fill you in together."

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Bakura and Ryou entered the living room and sat down on the sofa together. The living room was fairly small but when the furniture was moved it would be large enough to confront the gang later.

Bakura turned to his light half and asked "before we call the pep-squad, what has happened to you over the last five years? I want to know everything." The last statement was uttered threateningly and with a sense of foreboding.

Ryou pulled his legs up under him and looked down at his hands. He began talking quietly "after you left mine and Yugi's relationship was slightly rocky and strained as we both blamed our relationship for you leaving and we still do. We made a pact that if you ever came back that we would break up so we could spend more time with you and not neglect you for our relationship."

Ryou sighed as he remembered that pact, as now he would lose Yugi, his koi. " Then grandpa Mutou died two months after your departure," he sniffled but showed no other signs that he was going to cry " Yugi spiralled in to depression and started to contemplate suicide so I moved in here to help him. But that's not the only reason that I moved in but Yugi doesn't know the other one. No one does."

"What was it?" asked Bakura now extremely interested as to why his light move out of the spacious house that they had shared. Also it looked like whatever the reason was it had upset Ryou and if someone upset Ryou then he would hurt them. Thoughts of slowly gutting a person alive started to fill his head and a maniacal grin spread across his face.

Ryou didn't see this and answed his question heasently " my farther went to grandpa Mutou's funeral and that evening I told him that the reason Yugi was sobbing into my shirt and not anyone else's was not only because he was my best friend but because he was my boyfriend. I didn't know until that night that my farther was a homophobe he told me that I disgusted him and that now all his children were dead." Ryou sobbed tears running down his pale cheeks, but continued, "As he walked out the house he said that he would be back the next day at about midday and that if he found anything of mine left that he would burn it and that he never wanted to see me again. Then he slammed the door and that was the last time that I saw him."

"Yugi dropped out of school shortly after I moved in. My farther hadn't realised that he was still paying for my education so I stayed at school and helped at the shop in my free time to help make ends meet. I graduated with honers and went to college until my farther realised that he was paying for my education still and I had to drop outas he with drew his funding and I didn't have enough money to pay for it. I used the excuse that the shop was in trouble and that I would drop out and get a job to help pay the bills. It made Yugi guilty for along time but I told him that I wanted to help out and that this was the only way that I could at the time, so, he agreed."

Ryou paused so that he wouldn't lose where he was in is recollection of the last five years "we were making just enough money to pay the monthly bills but its starting to be a strain and we are thinking of selling the shop." Ryou finished.

Bakura nodded and let everything sink in then said, "I think that I will have to kill your farther later. But now I need some dirt on the cheerleaders before we call them and give you an expiation to our where abouts and killing your farther."

Ryou opened his mouth to tell him but was interrupted by Yugi and Yami entering the room.

* * *

"Right," Yami said as he settled into one of the arm chairs crossing his legs Indian style, Yugi sitting on the floor near Ryou, and drawing the attention of the other three occupants of the room to himself with his words "before we call up the gang and you tell us what they have been up to I have something more important to discuss." He paused and looked at the others, his gaze resting on Bakura as he continued, "As you undoubtedly found out, Tomb Theif, our lights are going to split up now that we are back. What do you think about this?" 

"I did, pharaoh, and I don't like the idea…" Bakura was interrupted by Yugi standing up and shouting, "We are going to break up because we don't want you to be lonely like you were before and leave again!"

Yami held up his hand for quite. Yugi blushed at his out burst and sat down. Yami continued, "Neither do I tomb robber but I can see that if the idea is rejected out right then we will be met with resistance." He directed the next question to the lights "how about a compamise?"

The lights looked at him sceptically and asked hesentltaly "what is the compromise?"

"How about you give me and Bakura two hours to prove that we won't be lonely if you stay together. If we win you stay together, if we can't prove that we won't be lonely you can break up and we won't stop it. Everyone agreed?" everyone nodded in agreement. "Good we have two hours starting now."

"Ok now that's sorted I want some dirt on the 'gang,'" Bakura said impatiently

"Ok" Yugi said starting the recount of the gang "they all graduated but only Honda and Anzu went on to college. Duke and Kaiba focused on their companies. Kaiba went to America just overa year ago to look after the American branch of Kaiba Corp. he never came back. Mokuba is still at school, but looks after Kaiba Corp. back here, and so is Serenity. Joey and Mai work in a couple of clothes shops. Malik and Marik are still here and they help at the museum for Isis because she went back to Egypt."

"So what about the juicy stuff? Their love lives!" asked Bakura. He just wanted something to blackmail them with.

"Ok then we shall start with Anzu. She and Honda have been dating for two years…" the words were hardly out of Yugi's mouth before… "YES!" that was exclaimed loudly from Yami as he punched the air "the bitchisn't after me anymore!"

"Sorry Yami she still is and so is Honda. They have one very weird relationship." Ryou said. Yami just sat and shuddered. " I don't think that we should continue with that relationship." continued Ryou.

"Jou realised that he was gay after a date with Mai where they both saw this cute guy. They made a bet to see who could get into his pants quickest. Jou won. That was his first experience with a guy, but not his last. He and Mai are still friends." Yugi explained.

"Mai was openly bi before you left," Ryou said next "and she has had a string of relationships with both sexes and it doesn't look like she will be settling down any time soon."

"Next Duke, He came out as bi shortly after you left and he is still a total pervert. Oddly enough Duke, Jou and Malik are in a sort of three way relationship/ fuck buddies kinda of thing." Yugi told them.

"Marik is single and no ones really quite sure what his sexuality is and everyone is too afraid to ask. The same goes for Kaiba." Ryou explained

"And finally Mokuba and Serenity were together but they said it felt wrong like dating your sister so they stayed friends." Yugi finished

"Hummmm…. I think that you better ring the gang and tell them to come over as soon as they can. And try to get Mokuba to come as well." Yami asked.

"Ok!" the two lights chirped in unison "but what will you do?"

"I and the pharaoh will set up the living room for our little story." Said Bakura.

* * *

"Hi we called everyone and they should be here in half an hour!" the two lights called as they bounded into the living room to see the two darks moving a sofa against the wall. 

"Good. Did you get Mokuba to come?" questioned Yami as he pushed the sofa back as close to the wall as it would go.

"He said that he couldn't come but didn't say why" said Ryou innocently.

"Tell him that you have news about S- Kaiba and that he should come here in half an hour." Yami told them.

"Can you also make some food this is going to take a long time? Also, leave us alone so we can finish up and don't bring anyone up until the whole gang gets here. Or else" Bakura said threateningly.

"Ok!" the two little lights shouted joyfully and bounced back out the room.

"They've been eating sugar" stated Bakura in a dry tone. Yami nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ding Ding Ding 

The little bell over the shop door rang as the entire gang entered in to the game shop chattering about the reason for the urgent meeting that was called only an hour ago by the two (formaly)darkles lights.

The entire gang consisted of Malik, Marik, Honda, Anzu, Duke, Jou, Serenity, Mia and lastly Mokuba, who started to ask an alarming amount of questions as soon as he entered. "What do you know about my brother? Where is he? Why do you know and I don't?"

"We don't know anything about your brother," Yugi started to say but stopped when Mokuba stated to head for the door "but," he added quickly "someone else does. If everyone is here then we can show you to them."

Mokuba paused then turned and nodded his assent.

"Follow us" chirped Ryou as he and Yugi started to lead the group up the stairs to the second level of the game shop where the living quarters were.

They stopped in front of the living room door. There was music playing in there but the closed wooden door in to the room muffled it. "Everyone ready?" asked the lights. All they got in return was an array of looks from the others that said 'are you mad? We're only going in to the living room. What's with all the drama?', "ok we're ready" the gang answered.

Yugi and Ryou opened the door and what they all saw next shocked them. The gang was stunned because Yami and Bakura were back but what was also a shock to both the lights as well was what they were doing.

* * *

The darks were standing in the middle of the living room dancing in a loving but somewhat erotic way. Yami's back was leaning up against Bakura's chest. Bakura's hands were on Yami's hips as if to help him sway in time with the music. Bakura's head was resting on the slightly shorter ones shoulder, while Yami's arms were around Bakura's neck, slim fingers running through pure white tresses. Both had their eyes closed with a complete look of bliss on their faces. Bakura was purring slightly until the into of the song that was playing softly in the background hit the vocals, where he started singing. His slightly harsh voice holding the notes perfectly.

_-Ever dance with a devil baby, oh no _

_Make my day _

_Do you feel lucky, oh no_

_Tomorrows another day_

_Can you walk on water baby, oh no_

_Turn water into wine_

_Can I buy you a drink there lady, oh no_

_Can you tell me not a lie-_

Yami untangled his arms from around Bakura's neck and turned around so he was now facing the thief. Bakura's hands stayed where they were and as Yami turned one of his hands brushed across Yami's hardening length, who in response threw his head back and moaned. Bakura's hands rested back on to Yami's hips as Yami brought his arms back up and around Bakura's neck as they continued to sway. Yami leaned up and whispered to Bakura, his hot breath ghosting across the shell of his ear, "-What ever I do don't open your eyes. I'm going to play with our audience.-" And then proceeded to lick the shell of his ear.

Yami moved to Bakura's left as the beat of the song picked up for the chorus and, still swaying, started to move his body down. One hand trailing down Bakura's chest and coming to rest on his crotch. He started to sway back up, again leaving his hand to trail behind. Once he was again at full height he turned his head slightly and winked one stunning crimson eye at them.

* * *

It suddenly hit them. The darks knew that they were there all along and that this show was them playing with the gang. "I feel like what we just saw was important and rare" said Jou in a moment of intelligence.

* * *

Yami shifted so that now he was in front of Bakura, facing him, and bit down harshly on his collar bone emitting a moan of pleasure and throwing his head back in response. It must have been good when Bakura threw his head back he lost his centre of balance and fell backwards on to the floor bringing Yami down on top of him.

Yami was straddling Bakura's hips, pinning his arms to his sides, while Yami's fore arms were either side of Bakura's head trapping him completely. The tri-coloured haired one smiled brightly at the one trapped below him, stood up and dusted him self off before offering his hand to the thief who was still lying on the floor.

After helping the albino up Yami when to move over to the stereo to turn off the CD still playing in the background, only to be stopped by his wrist being tugged sharply, making him fall against Bakura's chest.

"-Mine-" growled the albino, wrapping his arms around Yami in a territorial manner and bringing his head down so their faces were just mere inches apart, justifying his statement.

Yami looked back up at the slightly taller almost spirit "-Yes-" he said "-that's why I married you-". A genuine smile spread across Bakura's face as he leaned down to capture Yami's lips in a heated kiss.

The gang still stood in the door way looking confused and slightly shocked because they had no clue what Yami or Bakura were saying because they were speaking in English, which none of them could understand. Except Ryou, who as soon as he heard that they were married squealed really loudly, though not enough to disturb Yami and Bakura, and started to glomp Yugi. This now divided the attention of the group between watching the fluffy moment between the two darks and watching the now apparently insane Ryou glomp his boyfriend.

The two darks little fluff moment finished abruptly when Ryou ran up to them and started to glomp them, forgetting all about the state Yugi was left in, all the while babbling incoherently in English. When Ryou calmed down and let them stand up off the floor, where they had landed in a heap after Ryou Glomp tackled them, he asked them.

"-Really?-" he asked looking up at them hopefully "- Are you really married? -"

Yami and Bakura nodded an affirmative and Ryou promptly hugged them. This time though they kept their balance and hugged him back, all three smiling.

* * *

"Okay, what did we miss?" asked Mai uncertainly, looking round in confusion at everything that had happened.

Ryou was still in a group hug with the two darks, Yugi was lying on the floor recovering from being glomped, Anzu and Honda were sitting on the floor sobbing on each other, Jou just stared wide eyed in shock, as were the two psychos Marik and Malik, Serenity was trying to snap her brother out of his shock induced trance, Duke had decided that Yugi might need some help and was now at his side while Mai just stood there trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Mokuba was the first one to speak. "What," he asked "did they say?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him then at Ryou. Ryou shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"-Go on Ryou, you can tell them.-" Yami whispered in his ear.

"Well…" he started " they said that they're married."

It was exactly two hours after the comprimise that they found out about the darks marrage. Yami won as always.

* * *

Reviews!

Yay! I actually have some! Go me!

- **Chaos Guardian Sethros:** See I did continue! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! No I did'nt say why they left and I probably won't for a couple of chapters. I know I'm evil.

- **Dagmar the Dark: **Yep my insanity is very healty and is helped along by lots of SUGAR! YAY! I'm not one to insult reviewers (seeing as I'm new here) but I have to agree you seem somewhat dim. Just like me! YAY! Dimwits Forever! Thanks for two reviews as well. (makes it look like people are actually reading this piece of crap)

- **-'-Chocolate-Coated-Chocobo-'-: **I took your advice and it did nada. So whatever. Yeah one of the reasons I'm doing this is to improve my writing skills and also the plot bunnies were starting to eat my bed. NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY POOR BED! sobs. Yes. Yes they do look hot and I have drawings which will eventualy (after much prodding from my friend) be put on to my livejournal (address on profile) or if that dosen't work I shall inform you where they are. I approve of the random out bursts of fangirlism mixed with an over active imagination so keep it up.

- **Yamiace1321: **I'm happy to know that people out in reader land are reading this. Sorry this chapter took so long but it just didn't sound right each time I wrote any of it so it kept getting edited. Sorry but as you will have noticed this chapter if longer than the first two combined. It is also choped in half. Other half out soon >shifty eyes> >cough>. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions.

- **kalimoto: **Sorry for the delay.


	4. Chapter III

**Warning: **this product contains Yaoi, violence and a character death. May contain traces of humour and angst.

**Key: **" Word" is speech

**Disclaimer: **if it looks cool a probably don't own it. I do however own the idea and the ring designs.

**Notes: **Malik is the Hikari and Marik is the yami.

**Notes II: **OMR! Fuck! I am SOOOO happy! One of my favourite writers, LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker, reviewed my one shot, Trees! I am soooo happy! Wooooooooooooooooooooooo hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Sorry random fangirl moment.

**Notes III: **I am going on holiday for two weeks so no update unless I get myself together and then you might get an update before I leave.

On with the story….

* * *

Chapter III

"_Well…" he started " they said that they were married." _

* * *

Silence….

Almost deafeningly so.

Everyone stopped their various activities to look at the trio, even Yugi regained conciseness to sit up and look at them.

"Well, I'm sorry Ryou but I don't believe you." Said Malik after he regained the power of speech.

"I have to agree with my hikari on this one." Marik added "I mean really why would Bakura even touch the pharaoh, much less marry him?"

There were a few murmurs and nods of agreement to what Marik had said.

Silence reigned supreme once again. Only to be broken by a heavy sigh. "I knew," said Yami, who happened to be the origin of the sigh "that you wouldn't accept this. It's true what Ryou said. We are married." And with that he slipped a necklace from around his neck and held it out so the rest could see.

The delicate chain dangled from his hand. The end swung like a pendulum clearly showing two rings. One was white gold with a beautifully cut solitaire diamond that sparkled in the light. The other, also white gold, was a plain wedding band on first inspection but when you looked closely there was fine engraving on the outside and inside in hieroglyphs. Now if anyone of them noticed and could read hieroglyphs they would have no doubt of the two darks relationship. The outside inscription reads: 'Property of Thief King Bakura', while the inside one says: 'Mine, Always and Forever'.

"I don't believe anything you say _Pharaoh_!" spat Marik "If, _IF_, it's true then Bakura would have said something! And I'll only believe it when he does!" Malik nodded in agreement.

"Marik, Malik I'm married. To the pharaoh." Bakura stated in a dry tone. His patience was wearing thin with the two. He pulled off his own chain with two rings on just like Yami's. Although the stone on Bakura's was a ruby not a diamond and the inscription on the outside said 'Property of The Pharaoh' while the inside inscription stayed the same.

The two crazy blond Egyptians ran up to Bakura. "Why the hell did you marry the pharaoh!" yelled Marik as he slapped Bakura round the back of the head.

Yami growled as Malik came up to Bakura and started shouting at him about how they were going to defeat the Pharaoh and take over the world using the seven millennium items and how now all the plans were useless and that he was a traitor to his kind.

Marik baled up his fist, every word his hikari spoke making him angrier and angrier until he couldn't hold it back any more and threw his fist at Bakura. Full force. Expecting to feel the crunching of the bones in Bakura's face it came as a surprise when his fist was caught and he was pushed back in to a wall, some one leaning against him so he couldn't move. He blinked open his eyes, anger giving way to confusion, and met a pair of angry crimson eyes staring back at him.

"You even think of doing that again and it will be the last thought you ever have. You got me?" Yami's voice was low and menacing.

Marik's eyes widened as the felt the cold metal of a blade pressing into his neck, prompting for an answer.

"Y…yes?" Marik stuttered back nervously.

"Good!" Yami chirped back cheerily as he walked back of to Bakura, sheaving the knife back in to its cover at the small of his back.

"He's a little viper isn't he?" Bakura smiled at the gang as they all stared at the scene that had just taken place and Marik slid down the wall shaking. No one had ever gotten that close to killing him. Now he knew how his victims felt.

"Oh my god! Bakura! What did you do to my yami?" Yugi screamed as he jumped up and poked Bakura in the stomach accusingly.

"He didn't do anything to me. I think its time to tell you about what we have been up to over the last five years. Do you?" Yami asked looking around the group. They nodded in reply. "Although," he continued "I can't help but feel that there was something that we had to tell you before the story begins." He said as he walked over and sat on the arm of the comfy chair, motioning with his hand for the others to sit down as well, while he thought.

Bakura sat on the chair Yami was perched on. While the rest made them self's comfortable on the various pieces of furniture around the room and the floor.

"Could you have been going to say bout Seto?" the young Kaiba asked hopefully.

"Ahhhhh, yes it was." Yami replied, "We had to tell you that he is dead." He said bluntly as if it happened all the time.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mokuba screamed and burst in to tears. "H…how did it happen?" he asked through sobs.

"We killed him." Yami said waving his hand dismissively.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Yamiace1321: **Ummmm…. Wow! I'm glad I made you happy! This is the rest of chapter II. Sorry it took so long.

**Kit-kit: **Thanks.

**Dagmar the Dark: **Great another one to add to the list pulls out REALLY long list and adds name now that's done..…. I love your stories, haven't I reviewed? Sorry. I love you really. He he he Cronie he he he! I love that word. Thanks for reviewing anyway and you said it not me.

**Thunderstorm101: **You have no idea what can change in five years. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahaha! Wait and see.

**Notes: **Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am so evil! Evil Cliffy of DOOOOOOOM!


	5. Chapter IV

**Warnings: **Yaoi, angst, occness and an unbelievable story line. 

**Key: **"word"- speech

'word'- thought

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Don't sue. But do read.

**Notes: **I know I updated very quickly but I was inspired, which means that this is crap but oh well.

Read it and review!

* * *

Chapter IIII

_"We killed him." Yami said waving his hand dismissively_

* * *

"Psh whatever." Snorted Bakura, contempt lacing his voice. 

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH! I HOPE YOU DIE AND ROT IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY! WHY…W…why d…did y…. y…you d…. do it? Why?" Mokuba screamed until his voice cracked and he broke down into uncontrollable sobs, the end pleas for an answer coming out in a whisper as he collapsed on to the floor.

"What do you mean whatever?" asked Yami, ignoring Mokuba.

" I mean the whole we killed him thing" Bakura answered, and at Yami's confused look expanded his earlier answer " oh, come on! We all know you killed him."

Mokuba had calmed down slightly and was now able to stand, "YOU TWO ARE GOING DOWN! I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!" screamed Mokuba at the two arguing yamis.

Yami had by this time got up from his place on the arm and was now standing in front of Bakura, his eyes narrowed slightly as he glared down at the white haired thief his voice dangerously low as he asked "what do you mean?" accusingly.

Mokuba had made a break for the door as it looked like the two now apparently insane darks were oblivious to what was going on around them.

"NO!" shouted Yami just a Mokuba was about to reach the door. Yami threw his hand towards the door never moving his eyes from Bakura's, a bolt of shadow magic shot across the room and slammed the door shut.

Mokuba ran to the door and tugged at the handle only to find that it was locked. They were trapped. Mokuba slid down the door and sobbed harder. 'I'm going to die' was his only thought.

Everyone else stood around like the idiots that they were doing nothing to help or hinder, which seemed to be a reoccurring reaction when anything shocking happened.

"What I mean is that it was you who did it," Bakura growled also standing, utilizing every millimetre of his one-inch height difference over Yami "you were all like 'well he is my rival I should kill him' and he was all like 'he has a point you know and I'm the one who wants to die don't I get the choice who does it?' and I was like 'well…. Yeah but' and he was all like 'I want Yami to do it' and I was all like 'awww' and you were all like 'Yay' and he was all like 'sorry 'kura but he is my rival and it is my death' and I was like 'ok' and he was all like 'I'm glad you understand' and that's when I left so you could do it and I didn't have to watch and be jealous."

Every one had turned to listen to the darks argument; even Mokuba had calmed his sobs so he could listen.

"Yeah but if I go down your coming with me!" Yami argued back calming down somewhat.

"That was a lame argument." Replied Bakura also calming down.

Mokuba stopped his sniffling and stood up shakily, pulling on the famous Kaiba mask of indifference. He walked towards Yami, his face blank but his eyes shined with unshed tears and a swirling pool of emotions, so many that it was impossible to distinguish what they were.

"Yami," he said, his tone flat and even "just tell me why you did it. Why did you want to hurt Seto?"

Yami went to open his mouth but Bakura's hand clamped over it before he could.

"Don't say anything you will only make it worse." Stated Bakura calmly "now, when I take my hand away don't say anything. Just sit down." Bakura removed his hand and Yami glared at him but said nothing and sat down.

"Ok. Good." said Bakura turning to face Mokuba "why would we hurt Seto? He was our friend. Yami only killed him because he asked us to. He wanted to be killed by us and who were we to deny what he wanted?"

Mokuba stared you at the white haired yami in shock, this was two reasons; one because this was Bakura being nice and the second was because his brother had wanted to die.

"B…b…but why?" Mokuba sobbed into Bakura's chest, his mask finally slipping. Bakura wrapped a comforting arm around the boy and stroked his hair soothingly, shushing him all the while.

Yami had, by this time, stood back up "I'm sorry Mokuba but we can't tell you. He didn't want us to but he did want us to tell you that he was sorry that he had to leave you but it's what he wanted. He said that you should not hate us, we only done what he wanted. Please forgive him he would want it. And to the rest of you," Yami turned and addressed the rest of the people gathered "he pretty much said he hated all of you. Except for you Yugi something about how he admired the fact that you ran the game shop on your own for such along time. And you," Yami pointed at Marik still slumped against the wall "he said that you were hot."

Marik looked up at Yami, eyes wide, 'what the hell!' he thought and then voiced the same query. "Apparently, he had a thing for you" Yami elaborate seeing as Marik looked slightly shocked "actually it was more of a thing for yamis in general, but seeing as we were already married he focused on you."

"How long had he known where you two were?" asked Yugi, sad that Kaiba may have kept something so important from him for a long time.

"Slightly over two years I think." Replied Yami, Yugi look sad so Yami continued "but we asked him not to say anything to you or the others. He even kept it from his own brother."

Mokuba pulled away from Bakura and smiled shyly up at him, he returned it with one of his own. "Mokuba, we need to tell everyone the story of the past five years. Do you want to sit on the floor by the chair while we tell it? You need to hear this story as much as the others. It might help you understand." Bakura said gently.

"Oooooh! Bakura has a soft side! Bakura has a soft side!" Jou started to chant, having not headed the warning Marik got earlier.

Bakura growled at him, Yami growled at him and Ryou smacked him round the back of his head. "You're an idiot. Do you really want to be the next one to feel their wrath?" Ryou exclaimed. Jou rubbed his head and shock it at the same time. He didn't want to die.

"A lot of things change over five years. I was never as bad as I was made out to be. I never abused Ryou. The bruises he had were from bullies and his own idiocy. He fell down the stairs. A lot. Don't ask." Bakura explained as he sat down with Mokuba on the floor next to him.

"Ok everyone sit down and get comfy. This is one long story and we would appreciate no interruptions as we tell it." Said Yami, clapping his hands.

And so the story begins…..

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Thunderstorm101:** I'm sorry. I love Seto too but it had to be done it is an integral part of my story. All will be revealed a lot later so keep reading! Sorry about Mokuba's reaction in both this one and the last one, I'm not in an angsty sort of mood and so it is hard to write it. Please stop sobbing I updated!

**Yamiace1321: **I like hyper people; they make me happy and make me want to write more which is why this up date is here! I know it is shocking but it gets a lot more shocking as it goes on, so be prepared! I liked that bit as well but I almost didn't put it in because I didn't think people would like it and then I thought 'sod 'em!' I'll do what the hell I like it's my story after all. So I'm glad you like it.

**Dagmar the Dark:** I know. Every one likes a bit of Mokuba torture every once in a while. I sorry I love your stories, which reminds me…. Update Goddamnit! I have kept going. Look another update in a week.

**Notes: **I'm sorry that these updates are so short at the moment but I'm going on holiday soon and can't update for TWO whole weeks so sorry. And I didn't think it would be very nice of me to leave you on a cliffy like that. One final thing… go read Dagmar the Dark's stories they are great. Go now and leave me a review and Dagmar one too.


	6. Chapter V

**Five Years Later**

**Warnings:** swearing and character death (sort of. You'll see.)

**Key:** 'thought' 

"Speech"

**Notes:** hehehehehehehehe I'm Soooooooooooooooooooooo evil. Also in this story I am God. I don't mean self-insertion (dirty minded people, I didn't mean it like that!). I mean that if I say something that doesn't actually exist and/or cant actually happen I don't give a fuck, it's my story and my own little world I make the rules. On that note I will try and get my facts straight (I can see a lot of my free time being spent in the library in the near future. Don't you?). Oh yeah I found out the yaoi is hard core (yeah I'm slow) and would just like to inform you that it still stands with this story but later on ok?

**Notes 2:** I realised that you don't know any ages. They are all 21 except for Serenity and Mokuba who are 16! It all makes sense I promise (or at least hope)!

**Disclaimer:** …………..? Duh!

* * *

Chapter V

"Ok everyone sit down and get comfy. This is one long story and we would appreciate no interruptions as we tell it." Said Yami, clapping his hands.

Everyone moved to sit down. Yugi and Ryou curled up together in the other armchair facing the one that Bakura was currently sitting in, Duke, Jou and Malik took the sofa and Mokuba moved away form the darks and leaned against the chair the lights occupied. Mai squeezed on the end of the sofa next to Malik after smacking him round the head to move his legs, while Anzu and Honda stayed where they were on the floor still huddled together. Serenity sat next to Mokuba to comfort him.

Mokuba thought about the darks. For some reason he trusted them. Maybe it was the fact that when they had told them about Seto's death, there was maliciousness and mocking held in either their voices or eyes. They were sincere. And they apparently had one hell of a good reason for doing what they done as well. He only hoped that he would find out by the end of the day.

Everyone was settled, so Yami move back to sit on the arm of the chair again when Jou caught his eye. Jou was sitting there fine but in his eyes he was burning to ask a question.

"Go on Jou. You want to ask a question. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well its just you both look so different. I know you both have a tan but that's not it. You look different but I cant put my finger on it. What is it?"

"Yes, we are different aren't we? You'll find out why soon don't worry." Smiled Yami as the sat down.

Glancing round the people gathered he noticed that Marik still hadn't move from the wall where he had slumped earlier.

"Marik?" asked Yami. Marik lifted his head and looked at him, his eyes wide and fearful. "Marik, you don't have to fear me, come, and sit down." Yami said, pointing at a space on the floor next to the lights.

"Marik, stop looking so scared and go back to being evil again. It was a lot more attractive on you. Heh, your starting to look like Yugi your eyes are so big!" laughed Bakura.

Marik scowled.

"Good now that's sorted we can move on." said Yami "I'll start from the day we left. We met at the airport. No it wasn't planned it was very accidental. But fate had it in for us that day…."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The shorter male looked up from the book he was reading and saw something that he had not expected to see. Bakura.

"Thief" he said pouring as much distain in to that one word as possible.

The 'thief' or Bakura as he shall now be referred to looked at the person that he was sitting next to and scowled at him.

"Pharaoh" he hissed back.

Now the shorter of the two is not called Pharaoh. At least not anymore. He was, however, called that when he ruled Egypt five thousand years ago, and even then that was not his given name. Neither of the two males knows what the shorter's real name is but for now he goes by the name Yami.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to try and stop me from leaving? How did you find out I was here anyway? Does my baka hikari know and sent you to stop me? Cause I'm not going back I'm leaving for good and you can't stop me!" Bakura continued.

"To answer your questions in order. I am leaving. No. I didn't you just appeared. No he doesn't and no he didn't. And to your last statement good I wasn't going to try anyway so leave and never darken my life again." The shorter one now named Yami replied all the while his eyes never leaving the book he was reading.

Bakura growled but before anything could happen they heard, "flight 112 to Egypt now boarding at gate three". Both stood. Both scowled. And both stalked off to their flight. Both ignoring the other.

_**End flashback**_

* * *

"It wasn't until we got on the plane that we realized that we had to sit together. The flight to Egypt would take 8 hours." Explained Bakura. 

"Why does the flight number sound so familiar?" asked Duke.

"We had been flying for about an hour when I finally got completely fed up. He had been poking me in the side since we sat down and the only time he had stopped was when we took off. I got up to go to the toilet and he followed……" Yami continued.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"What now baka tomb robber?" Yami growled as he stalked down the isle towards the toilets at the end of the plane.

"Just making sure you don't throw yourself out the plane to get away from me." Bakura smiled a sickeningly sweet smile when Yami turned around and glared at him.

The glare intensified.

Just then the plane started to shudder and shake violently but Yami wasn't going to go back now and continued on to the toilets. Bakura still on his tail. They just got to the end of the plane when the impossible happened.

The plane started to plummet out the sky. Backwards.

The plane was going down tail first. Yami and Bakura were thrown back against the cabin wall. The cabin crew looked at them, terror in their eyes, from their seats and the passengers screamed. Oxygen masks came down from above their heads and they grabbed for them.

Yami and Bakura were completely oblivious to everything. Their eyes were locked straight ahead of them. Straight down the isle to the other end of the plane, where there was a fully loaded serving cart. It hadn't been secured properly and was now racing down the isle towards them.

Frozen in fear all they could do was watch it come towards them.

It swung round sideways as it got to the wider gap where the toilets were, and then it hit them.

The last thing they heard was a scream from the cabin crew.

Then darkness.

_**End flashback**_

* * *

"Later we found out that the pilot had got the plane to level out and it belly flopped to the ground." Finished Yami 

"B…b…b...but" stuttered Yugi "that would make you…"

"Dead. Again. Yes." Answered Yami

"That's why the flight number sounded so familiar. Only two people died in the crash. Two teenage boys. There was no name for them on the flight list and they had no identification on them. They couldn't give a description or let anyone see the bodies as they were to horribly mutilated. No one ever came forward to say that they knew who they were. Many stories started about the two boys, as it seemed like they only had each other in the whole world. One of the most favored ones is that they were lovers, running away from their parents so that they could be together." Said Duke sharing his impressive knowledge on the subject with the others. "Wait," he continued "didn't the plane crash in China?"

"Yeah it did." Bakura agreed.

"But that doesn't explain why you look different! How are you even here? Your dead!" Yelled Jou.

"well……" Bakura started.

* * *

**Notes: **Sorry for the long wait and the crappy update. This chapter was originally longer but I decided to split it in half as every time I looked at this chapter I just wanted to get rid of it. It was slowly killing my inspiration. The next chapter will be the continuation of this one and hopefully will be up before Christmas along with the next chapter of Going Straight and the Christmas one-shot sequel to Happy Birthday Kaiba. 

**Reviews: **(yeah I know that they are illegal so these are the last ones unless you are anonymous then I shall put it here still!)

**Yamiace1321-** MMMMMMMMMMMMMM chocolate! Glad you liked it! I love your hyperness so you better keep it up! I need it at the moment!

**Thunderstorm101-** I didn't mean it like that, sorry I'm not very good with words. Yeah I know the sort of stuff that you read I have been doing that. I have been I a sort of depressed mood as of late. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed.

**Dagmar the Dark- **Sorry for the long wait. God I keep saying that. But I really am sorry. Anyway. Do I have to threaten you to update every time I do! You haven't updated for a while. You must do so at once. Or else…….

**Kit-kit- **ahhhhhh now if you keep reading the story you will see why he wanted to die. Trust me he had one hell of a good reason!

**RyokoKitsune- **Dude chill. Sorry for the wait. And thanks for reviewing every chapter I am totally grateful (it makes the story look popular!)

**Shadowed Mirage-** Don't worry I haven't given up! Thanks for the awesome review! Glad you like the story! I still haven't got over the fact that people think that I can write! I'm dyslexic so sorry if things are wrong I'm trying to improve my writing skills! The thing with Seto liking all yamis just went 'pop' into my head as I was typing and I thought 'what the hell! Let shove it in anyway!' this story is quite long so please keep with it and all you questions will be answered! Oh and please don't die. I like you. Please live!


	7. Chapter VI

**Warnings: **Mild swearing, Bakura confusion and far too many long-winded paragraphs.

**Key: **"Speech"

_ From last chapter_

**Notes:** Sorry for the 4 month wait for this chapter but life attacked me, chewed me up and spat me out. I wont say that I will be updating regularly as I don't want to disappoint but the wait between chapters wont be as large.

**Disclaimer: **I own bugger all.

* * *

**Unsigned review replies**

**Kit-kit: **Sorry but I had to leave it there last time because I hated that chapter and I actually still hate it. If it weren't so important I would delete it. Oh well.

**Shadowed Mirage: **Thanks for leaving your email address! When my email starts working again I will email replies to you! But for now the will be posted with the new chapters. You didn't expect them to die? Cool! The element of surprise! Yes they will reach Egypt but I'm not sure when. Suspense? I hadn't noticed! I hope that it's a good thing. Hehehehehehehehe! Yep Seto's a dirty little sod. Yeah everyone keeps saying that they can't tell and that's why I love spell checkers! They rock! Good you can't die. I need the reviews! Hheheheheh! And call me Free-chan, everyone else does. Apologies for the long wait! **Gegopra: **Hehehehehe! I know, I'm evil ain't I? And I already know what's going to happen! There is a plot and a plan here (somewhere)!

* * *

Now On with the story! Chapter VI

"_Well……" Bakura started._

"When we kind of died, we got to go to the afterlife." Bakura continued "That was the weirdest place I have ever been………"

**_Flashback_**

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhhh" groaned Bakura waking up after someone prodded him harshly in the side. He blinked his eyes open slowly and glared weakly at the person who prodded him. That person would happen to be Yami. That's when Bakura noticed two things: one, he was sprawled over Yami's lap and the second thing was the fact the Yami was ignoring him and looking up at something in front of them.

Turning his head slowly so as not to cause himself more pain, he moved to look at what Yami was staring at.

"Oh shit." Was all he managed to say before falling back into unconsciousness, partly due to what he saw.

Some time later 

This time when Bakura regained consciousness all he could see was black. Turning his head to access the situation further. Still all he could see was black, and then a small bit of silver. Focusing his eyes on the silver he realised that it was a buckle and that it was about an inch from his face. Looking straight up from the buckle he saw Yami.

That's when he realised that he was still in Yami's lap and that he was hugging one of Yami's legs tightly. Around the thigh. Which meant that his face had been pretty much pressed into Yami's crotch. Then Bakura done something that he hadn't done in thousands of years. He blushed.

Burying his head back where it was, to try and hide his blush, and then realising where he was burying his head, then moved backwards a bit. Bakura started to doze off again, something lulling him to sleep. Shifting slightly to get more comfortable, Bakura could hear Yami's rhythmical breathing and his own started to match it. That coupled with Yami stroking his hair put him to sleep.

Yami, who had been aware that Bakura had awoken, watched as the thief went back to sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that they had been in a similar situation before and it unnerved him. Why hadn't Bakura tried to kill him as soon as he woke up? 'Fat lot of good that would do.' Thought Yami bitterly. Bakura was aware of where he was and whom he was laying on. So why didn't he try to move away? Was Bakura really relaxed by his presences? Would that hold true when Bakura wasn't slipping in and out of consciousness?

Yami sighed. It was far too much to think about now. They had just died and it was a very draining experience. One he never wished to repeat. Deciding that maybe for once Bakura had the right idea, Yami laid down. Bakura still in his lap and his hands still running through Bakura's hair.

_**End flashback**_

"It doesn't sound too bad…." Yugi mumbled.

"Who did you see? It must have been bad if they got the thief to pass out from just one glimpse of them. And what's with snuggling up to the Pharaoh? Hmmmmm?" asked Malik in a sarcastic tone of voice, which earned him a growl from Yami and dark look from Bakura.

"I didn't want to move from where I was, so I didn't. If you were about to have you're soul eaten and be banished for the rest of eternity to the underworld where your soul will be forever tortured, would you move if you had found somewhere comfy? Even if that happened to be lying across your greatest rival at the time? And seeing as you wouldn't know, dieing is not only painful but it is also a very tiring experience. I can prove this to you if you want." Bakura hissed at the now cowering Malik.

"Don't bother. He's not worth it." Yami said calmly while placing a hand on the thief's shoulder to placate him.

"It wasn't too bad, as you said Yugi, It was just empty. Besides us," Yami gestured to himself and Bakura, "all you could see everywhere around us was white. A clean, sterile white. It was odd."

"And as we found out later it was also the waiting room." Added Bakura.

**_Flashback_**

"Wake up my Pharaoh, it's time."

At the mention of his former title Yami jolted awake and pushed himself backwards, away from the voice. This resulted in Bakura's head connecting painfully with, what was assumed to be, the floor. Thus Bakura was awoken.

Bakura sat and rubbed his head while quietly muttering curses under his breath. This time Yami was too far away from Bakura to poke him to get his attention, so Yami did the only thing that he could. He kicked Bakura.

Bakura turned and glared at the former Pharaoh but Yami wasn't paying attention to him and was instead looking straight past him. Bakura decided that that had been happening a lot today (or however long they had been there) and that he didn't like that Yami kept ignoring him. He also didn't like the fact that he didn't like Yami ignoring him. And he didn't like that he didn't like the fact that he didn't like that Yami was ignoring him. Now his brain hurt. And he didn't like that either.

Taking a break from his confusing thoughts Bakura decided to find out why Yami was ignoring him this time. Turning round this time Bakura saw a beautiful woman. She was about the same height as Bakura himself and her skin was a dark tan colour. She wore a long skirt that reached the floor it was a dark green. The top of her outfit was gold coloured linen that crossed over her chest covering her voluptuous breasts elegantly, the ends of the gold material wrapped around the top of her skirt securing it in place. Around her neck was a wide segmented gold plate that draped delicately over her slim shoulders and clasped together behind her back. The gold was encrusted with many precious gems of dark green, blue, purple and red. On her head was a gold tiara, a gold disc in the centre resting on her forehead. From the disc a large ostrich feather rose proudly, her dark hair covered most of the rest of the tiara.

"Come my Pharaoh. Come my Thief." She said in a beautifully harmonious voice with out moving her lips. "It is time."

She started to drift away. Yami stood up and started to follow her. He stopped when he was next to Bakura and looked at him still sitting on the floor.

Bakura blinked a couple of times and looked up at Yami standing next to him.

"Well are you going to come?" Yami asked and when all he got as an answer was more blinking he grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him off the floor and then started dragging Bakura while he followed the woman.

Bakura blinked again when he realised that he was on his feet and being dragged by Yami. He looked at Yami and then at their joined hands. Bakura realised that he didn't want to yank his hand away and stomp off with out the Pharaoh. Killing Yami would have been one of the other things he should want to do before he would stomped off but he thought that that might be rather pointless as they were already dead. Also he kind of like where his hand was at the moment. He groaned when realised that he thought that and decided that he really didn't like today.

They followed the woman for a long while before she stopped in front of two large stone doors that covered in gold and jewels and many carvings of the different symbols that represented each of the many Gods of the Egypt of old.

"Welcome to the house of the Gods of Egypt" said the woman as the doors slowly started to open.

Again she started to drift off. This time though she continued talking as she moved. "It is a shame that neither of you remember the ways or the Gods of old. We understand that your memories have been erased when you saved the world from darkness and that the only reason that you recognised Anubis earlier was because he is one of the few that are still remembered in this new time. I am Ma'at, the goddess of justice and truth and the daughter of Ra. As you know the souls of mortals usually go to be weighed and either sent to the afterlife or are eaten by the Great Eater. They don't usually end up here in the house of the Gods but you two are special. We have certain rules up here and when you met your demise we found that you wouldn't be processed in the normal way. Which is usually fine on the rare occasions that this happens but there are two of you this time. But everything will be explained to you in a minute. Ahhh, here we are." She finished as she came to a stop in front of another stone door encrusted with gold and jewels.

She pushed open the door and ushered the two spirits in. The room was a large auditorium, plain white in colour, which had stone benches, also white, curved in a half circle around the central floor space. The stone seats when up in tiers and in them sat hundreds of people or part people in some cases and animals in many more. These were all the Egyptian Gods.

Ma'at left Yami and Bakura standing in the centre alone and moved off to sit in her seat in the front row.

"Yami. Bakura. I believe that these are the names that you go by now." A deep commanding voice said in to the silence that had settled on the people (and gods) gathered.

"Yes?" squeaked Yami who was now absolutely terrified.

"I am Ra" said the voice and out stepped a little old man wearing a white gown. He had long white hair and a long white beard. His face was kind and his eyes were golden yellow in colour and shone like the sun lit them from behind. On his head was a large gold disk, about half his height, that stood on his head without anything holding it up.

He smiled reassuringly at the duo as he sat in a large alabaster throne like chair.

Yami and Bakura had been silent all this time. And that's how they stayed. Well, what could you say in a situation like this?

"I take it that you are wondering why you are here and not being judged" Ra asked and Yami and Bakura nodded "Well you are here because you have different rights than those of the newly deceased. Yes, you have just died but technically you have been dead three thousand years, you just had new bodies. Which brings me to why you are here. Because you have been dead so long there is a rule which says that if you have more than one body and have been dead over a thousand years then you can use your other body and be put back in the world of the living. You two may not realise it but you each have three bodies. There are the ones that you have just ruined, there are you reincarnations (but those are in use) and there are your original bodies from Egypt. They are not harmed in any way because the body wasn't killed it just had the soul ripped from it. What we are offering one or both of you is the definite use of these bodies. The bodies are immortal as they have been soulless for so long and have not been mummified. There are conditions that come with this offer. You can change the bodies using any aspects from you other three but once you are back in the mortal realm you wont be able to make any changes unless you use modern means to do so. If you decide that you are bored with living you are aloud to return to the afterlife and still keep you bodies but you must return to a certain temple in Egypt to be able to keep your bodies safe from harm. I am sorry to tell you that I cannot tell you where or which temple it is. When your memories return you will know. Your memories will start to return when you are back on earth, so, please when you are sorting out you bodies don't use to many things from the other two as they are not capable of withstanding the power that you will gain from these memories. Try and keep you original bodies the same as much as possible. And the last thing. If you both want to return you will have to together, as in within five feet of each other, for six months as we do not have enough power to ground both of you at the same time in different places. You are very powerful beings and usually it wouldn't take so long to secure you in the mortal realm. You have a couple of hours to decide what you want to do before this window of opportunity closes. Please think carefully about this. We will leave you in here to consider our proposal and we shall return either when you call or in two hours when you time runs out."

And with that everyone disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Yami and Bakura to decide what they would do.

_**End Flashback**_

"And as you can see we chose to stick it out for six months." Bakura finished

Stunned silence. And then: "So what did you change?" was asked in a whisper from Ryou.

"We both changed our eyes as they didn't really match the rest of our bodies. We both had blue eyes before you ask. Mine were a very unusual aqua colour and Bakura's were Navy blue. Bakura also changed his hair colour." Explained Yami.

"My hair had a grey tint to it originally but I preferred the white hair that Ryou has. So that's what I used." Bakura continued.

"After we decided that we would chance six months together the Gods let us do pretty much what we wanted and we could even separate from each other until we were back on earth. So we avoided each other for the two months that we were up there. I hung around with people I sort of remembered from my past and some of the new arrivals" Said Yami

"Me," Bakura told them "I went around scarring people I didn't know and to the people I did I annoyed them! That and steal stuff."

"When two months were up we met up again in the waiting room where we were first dumped. That's where I saw Grandpa. He says 'Hi!' by the way."

"Then they shoved us out if the afterlife and dumped us back where we had died. They dumped us back where the plane crashed in the middle of a forest in the middle of China!" Bakura exclaimed as he brought his fist down on the arm of the chair that Yami wasn't sitting on.

* * *

**Notes: **W00T! It's finally done. This chapter has been in progress for well over two months but as I said life ate me whole. Ok. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! If it was signed then I have already replied! Unsigned review replies are (as you noticed) being relocated at the beginning of chapters! Please skip if you wish. 


End file.
